<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Map by JCOBryan1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668842">Map</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990'>JCOBryan1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, F/M, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple conversation between husband and wife after years of marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paneville</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Map</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Paneville_November 2020</p>
<p>Prompt: Map</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MAP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't see."</p>
<p>"What's there to see?"</p>
<p>"The map, I need to see the map."</p>
<p>"Why?  You told me to navigate and the navigator should have the map."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's true, but I would just like to see the map."</p>
<p>"Why? Don't you trust me after all these years."</p>
<p>"It isn't that I don't trust you, I would just like to see the map."</p>
<p>"But why do <em><strong>you</strong> <strong>want</strong> </em>to see the map?"</p>
<p>"Why do you <em><strong>not</strong> <strong>want</strong> </em>me to see the map?"</p>
<p>"I just don't think you need to is all."</p>
<p>"You lost the map, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't put it that way."</p>
<p>"What way would you put it?"</p>
<p>"I would say that the map decided it wasn't interested in the way it's life was going and took a detour."</p>
<p>"You lost the map, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Lost is a harsh word."</p>
<p>"You lost the map, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I lost map."</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"Even though I lost the map?"</p>
<p>"Our destination doesn't change, just the journey getting there."</p>
<p>"I've loved our journey so far."</p>
<p>"So have I."</p>
<p>"I love you too by the way."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>